


落尘

by YT001



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT001/pseuds/YT001
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	落尘

风将繁星吹落凡间，似水无痕。我化为飘落之尘护你光芒，长夜漫漫。

锋利的短箭无声地划破静默的空气，在全场人的惊呼声中朝着某处冲去，被视为目标的金发少年却仍在与身旁少女低声谈笑，殊不知危险已然朝自己逼近，利器只需毫秒便能令他命丧当场。

一秒很短，但对梅林来说足够了。黑发少年轻轻闭上双眼，当他再一次睁开眼眸时原本湛蓝的双瞳竟泛着琥珀色，当视线接触到那枚离弦之箭的一刹那，本该射中金发少年侧颈的暗器悄无声息的改变轨迹射入了身后的白墙。

梅林无奈的叹了口气，看着毫发无损的亚瑟仿佛回到了几年前他第一次救下他。就是那一次他成了卡梅洛特王子的贴身仆人，也是那一次拯救彻底改变了梅林与亚瑟的命运。更准确的说，是触碰到了自己的命运，让它驶向应有的轨迹。现在亚瑟已是国王，但亚瑟还是那个亚瑟，是反应灵敏英勇无畏的骑士，也是偶尔犯傻对着他的仆人大吼大叫的主人。

在梅林心里，亚瑟就是个蠢货。

一个他拼命保护着的蠢货。

但同样的，亚瑟也是他唯一的光，是他的命中注定。

梅林不知道亚瑟到底是怎样看待自己的，可能是个喜欢泡酒馆又有女装癖的男仆吧。

“Merlin！”熟悉的嗓音将梅林从飘远的思绪中拉回。才发现大厅里只有寥寥几个守卫，宴席早就散了。亚瑟看着梅林发愣的样子习惯性伸出手不轻不重地在他头上拍了一下，又顺便揉乱了他的头发，“发什么呆呢，走了。”

梅林看着他的国王，光笼罩在他身上显得格外耀眼，白衣少年的回眸一笑令人最为心动。

梅林心里藏着两个秘密。一是自己有魔法，二是对自己的主人产生了作为仆人不该有的情愫。像是被春风拂过的骄阳一样炽热，亦像是半掩的夕阳与漫天赤霞那样难舍难分。

梅林与亚瑟的关系不止是主仆和朋友。自始至终倒影在梅林那双蔚蓝色眼眸中的只有亚瑟一人，他甘愿为他奔赴深渊舍弃一切，只为保他平安；而亚瑟是卡梅洛特的君王，他的眼中有他的国家与人民，这是他存在的意义。

在人民眼中，他们的王是勇敢的，不管前方有多少阻碍都能毫无畏惧地往前闯永不停下脚步。但人不可能一直都是无畏的。亚瑟把最脆弱，最真实的一面都给了梅林。只有梅林见过亚瑟失去信心时候的样子，而能支持他让他重新振作的人也只有梅林。就连梅林自己也不清楚自己对亚瑟持有怎样的情感。

命运给他们的灵魂上了锁，金丝将他们二人紧紧缠绕在一起。

入夜，月光引着流星下落在夜空中划过一道完美的弧度，卡梅洛特在黑夜中沉眠。不知何时盖乌斯研磨草药的声音渐渐消失，门外残存的微光也随之熄灭。梅林侧卧着望向窗外，幽蓝的月光透过半掩的窗探进屋子，随之而来的是一股淡香萦绕在鼻尖，阵阵倦意迎面而来。

玻璃碎裂的声音使沉睡中的少年徒然惊醒。梅林一打开房门看见的便是各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐滚落在地，以及不慎踩到其中之一滑到在地扶着腰试图站起来的盖乌斯。“Gaius！”梅林连忙跑去想将他扶起来，盖乌斯只是摆了摆手示意自己可以，嘴里念叨着岁月不饶人，随后顺手拿起桌上的一瓶说是改善睡眠药剂让梅林给亚瑟送去。

梅林纳闷着亚瑟为什么会需要这样一瓶药剂，亚瑟的睡眠质量一向很好，这是卡梅洛特人尽皆知的。才踏出房门一步，一团暗绿的光辉在视线前划过转而消失在走廊的尽头。尽管只是短短一瞬，梅林还是体会到了一丝熟悉感，不妙的感觉从心底升起。“Arthur!”梅林大喊着向亚瑟的房间冲去。

房间内昏暗的很，只有那站在窗边凝视着某处的少年一双碧眼中怀揣着银河点燃了星辰。梅林将喘着气，摸索着点上门边的蜡烛，微弱的火苗照亮了一无所有的黑夜。

亚瑟一转身便看见自己笨手笨脚的仆人正担心的看着他，笑了出来，“Merlin，你看上去就像一只受了惊的老鼠。”

“Arthur....你没事吧？”

“当然没事。你怎么了？”

梅林顿了顿，随即像想起来了什么似的摸了摸自己的口袋从里面拿出乌盖斯给的药剂在亚瑟面前晃了晃，“我是来给你送药的。”梅林一面将药剂递给亚瑟一面不放心地环视着亚瑟的房间，他转过身去确认了一遍房间里没有别的魔法的痕迹，这才将在吊桥上悬着的一颗心放了下来，长舒了口气。

亚瑟看着自己的仆人面上可疑的神情，正欲开口，却什么也没来得及说便倒了下去。

“嘿！Arthur？你怎么了！”梅林心一紧，赶忙扶住他，耳畔传来熟悉的嬉笑声。

“你把他怎么了！”梅林向那道在房间里乱窜着嘲笑他的光大喊。

“放心吧，你的国王会有一个美梦——”尖锐的嗓音嗤笑着从四面八方涌来。梅林咬着牙，嘴里低声的念着不知名的咒语，只见方才还在大笑着的声音戛然而止，随即一个娇小却又丑陋的身体从天花板的一角落了下来。

一只精灵。梅林将亚瑟搬到床上，顺便在心里抱怨了句亚瑟的体重，随后反手拔出亚瑟的佩剑指着地板上那只揉着胳膊的精灵，压低着声音质问它亚瑟的状况，又念了句咒语变出绳索将它牢牢捆住。

精灵看着梅林渐渐充满愠色的眼眸，不知为何一阵胆寒，无形的威压令它不由自主的低下头不敢与梅林对视。弱小的精灵小声地说着对不起。

梅林愣了愣，看着精灵颤颤巍巍地盯着自己手中的剑，心里想着自己是不是吓到它了。谁知归剑入鞘的一刹那，一抹阴冷的笑容在发着抖的小精灵的嘴角逐渐扩大，与几分钟前如出一辙的尖锐的笑声刺痛着梅林的耳膜，抬眼一看，那小精灵又化作一道光从门缝钻了出去，断裂的绳子散落在地，只剩下幽幽的嘲笑声回荡在耳边。梅林狠狠地将拳头砸在雪白的墙面，“可恶。”

正想着去找乌盖斯寻求帮助，谁知床榻上本应昏迷着的君王不知何时睁开了双眸，“Merlin。”梅林顿住了。他勉强装出惊喜的样子僵硬地转过身问亚瑟什么时候醒的，亚瑟却只是轻描淡写地扫了他一眼。梅林不确定他是否看到了自己施展魔法的那一幕。

“我做了个梦。”亚瑟说。

梅林愣了愣，见他丝毫没有询问自己刚刚发生的事，亚瑟应该并没有发现自己会魔法。又想到之前小精灵说的“美梦”，心中隐隐泛起不好的预感。

“我梦见了父亲。我梦见他放火烧了卡梅洛特，他说他不想看到自己一手建立的基业毁在我的手里.......整个卡梅洛特，被火海掩埋。”他走下床伫在窗边，右手着抚过窗檐，飘落在窗的尘埃在指尖触碰下变得颗粒分明，他看着卡梅洛特的国土在蜿蜒的月光下变得幽蓝。

他走到亚瑟身边与他并肩站着。他看着窗外，而他看着他。

他看到了亚瑟眼中的迷惘，像在永夜色调的汪洋之上独自飘荡的迷途旅人不知如何找寻属于他的出路，寄心于明月却看不到那被埋藏在云层中的淳淳月光。

“我是个好国王吗？”亚瑟低语着，像是在问身边人，又像是在问自己。真假难辨的梦让本该明朗现实朦胧了起来。

“你知道你是。人民爱戴你，敬仰你，这还不够吗？”梅林看向他。

“可我毁了他一手建立的基业。”

“乌瑟已经死了，Arthur。这是属于你的时代。”梅林毫不犹豫的脱口而出，他不想让亚瑟被乌瑟所禁锢。他很想给亚瑟一个拥抱。他想在他耳边告诉他他是一个多么伟大的国王。梅林知道亚瑟的心有了过多的裂痕。从小到大亲密无间的姐姐的背叛，敬仰的父王的驾崩，来自舅舅的背信弃义更是如同晴天霹雳给了亚瑟重重一击。所以他会迷茫。

他在月色弥漫下沉默不语，梅林却只想吻他。

他想让亚瑟知道他身边有一个纵使天崩地裂也会为他扫除阻碍撑起天路，哪怕前方是末日深渊也会与他一起踏着银河前行，就算他不是君王也愿对他俯首称臣的人在。

我不会让你踽踽独行这万里长路，我愿化作飘落的星尘与你共赴未来。

少年眼中滚烫的情欲溢满了多愁善感的寒冬，从彼方暗处伸出的一只无形的大手将二人的命运紧紧攥在手心，令他们无法离开对方。不知何处的寒风拂灭了跳动的烛火，却让两位少年的心更加炽热。一片黑暗之中不知是谁先覆上谁的手，又是谁先吻上谁的唇。

“Arthur...”衣衫半褪，亚瑟吻着面前少年的唇，细细品尝着那唇缝中藏着的甜味，梅林紧紧地抱着他，两具赤裸的躯体纠缠在一起，轻微的喘息声在静谧的房间里格外清晰。

一吻毕，唇分。

二人在黑夜中看着彼此，少年的情窦初开令二人的欲望上涨到极致。亚瑟轻咬着身下人的锁骨，一手抚着他的胸口感受着心脏在猛烈跳动，另一手早已来到了那人的身后处不由分说地谈了进去。梅林忍不住叫出声来，亚瑟轻声在他耳边问着疼吗。富有磁性的声音包裹着梅林的耳膜，一丝酥麻感传遍全身，下身的欲望又挺立了几分。梅林咬着牙说了声不疼，任由手指在后穴抽插着发出粘腻的水声。亚瑟的手上布满了训练时磨出的老茧，粗糙的触感令梅林在不知不觉中随着抽插的频率喘息着。

亚瑟的动作很轻，却又让梅林有一种被玩弄于股掌之间的感觉。骑士的性爱本应是充满兽性的，但对梅林，亚瑟永远是温柔的。

梅林生疏地抚弄着亚瑟腿间的欲望，大腿无意识地蹭上，后穴被打开的刺痛逐渐转为快感。  
“Arthur....可以了，进来......”亚瑟有些讶异地看了看身下的人，随即抽出布了好些水渍的手指，将下身高涨的欲望顶了进去。

“如你所愿。”

身下人不断的喘息声在性爱中无疑是最好的催情剂，再加上梅林一直叫着亚瑟的名字，更是快让亚瑟差点就这么射了出来——好在他没有。性事即将迎来高潮，年轻的国王却突然停了动作，他伏在他仆人的耳边说了句话，随后猛地顶了进去，浊白的液体射在了亚瑟的胸膛。

梅林听见亚瑟说：

“我看到了。”

快感与难以置信在一时间袭来，梅林几乎是在听清亚瑟说的是什么后的一瞬就射了出来。而亚瑟没有，依旧九浅一深地顶弄着自己的仆人，一只空闲着的手握住梅林刚射过的阴茎，前后的双重刺激轻而易举地再一次挑起梅林的欲望。

.......

清晨的第一缕晨光透过窗帘的缝隙照了进来。梅林醒了，腰部传来的酸痛让大脑迟缓地将昨夜的记忆涌现，亚瑟那一句“我看见了”回响在梅林耳边无法被落单的晨风吹散。梅林看着亚瑟微微愣了神。

秘密被识破了，两个都是。

费劲心思掩盖着的事实如今却轻而易举地被拨开，预想中不可挽回的后果并未如期而至。

我这一生道过谎言无数皆为你，可你却在机缘巧合中窥见真相。

“Merlin?”亚瑟迷迷糊糊睁开眼，便看见枕边人盯着自己入了神。

还未完全睡醒的国王勾起嘴角，凑近给了他的仆人一个蜻蜓点水的的吻。

“Morning, Merlin.”

梅林闭上眼，加深了这个吻。

“Morning, sire.”

世上的偶然皆为必然。巧合不过是难以捉摸的命运在迎风驶舵罢了。微风吹散了雾霭也拂明了少年悸动的心。指尖所触碰到的，是崭新的春与落下的尘。


End file.
